This control handle is a unique improvement over all other prior art.
A control handle is capable of simultaneously controlling a plurality of switches mounted within said handle. A combination of switch closures will be interpreted by a control signal receiver. The control signal receiver is of known construction and does not form part of the present invention.
The control handle does not need to be oriented to any fixed object for stability of operation, and is ambidextrous by nature of design layout. Only one hand of an operator is necessary for full operation of the control handle.
The switches are of the type which use electrically conductive liquid within the switch. The use of sealed tilt switches makes the control handle safe to use in an explosive atmosphere. These switches are low cost, long life, and sealed against the environment, which increases their useful life as compared to other types of electro-mechanical switches and potentiometers. The control handle takes advantage of the electronics in a control signal receiver, thus eliminating the need to incorporate variable resistance devices that translate positional information which are more costly and of lower life cycle. The plurality of tilt switches in the handle provides more flexibility and added efficiency by matching the psychomotor coordination of the operator to the type and nature of signal control receiver being used. By variation of the basic design, the control handle can be adapted to many types of radio controlled devices, computer controls, video games, industrial controls, and by people who have restricted mobility.